More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. These devices are often used by employees to access company resources, sometimes from remote or unusual locations. Increasingly, corporations and other organizations are providing and/or otherwise enabling their employees and other associates with mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of business applications, enterprise mobile applications are providing employees with means to access networked enterprise applications from their mobile device.
Mobile applications are composed of several different application components and have associated processes that may access encrypted system resources. In order to access encrypted resources, mobile applications need to be secured with authentication information from a user. However, in current mobile devices, several components and/or processes of a mobile application may access system resources before the mobile application prompts the user for authentication information. When unsecured applications attempt to access encrypted resources, unexpected data failures may have a disastrous impact on the stability of the application and sometimes also result in database corruption of the encrypted resource. Conventional mobile device operating systems cannot prevent such non-compliant unsecured applications from accessing encrypted data resulting in application instability.